Metroids Saga Metroid pointofview
by ShadowSythe
Summary: See the Metroid, MZ (say it as 2 letters) and some of his partners try and aid Samus Aran to save the Galaxy!
1. Default Chapter

====================================  
  
Prologue  
  
====================================  
  
I am a Metroid, designation: M76Z943245. We were created by the Chozo to fend off the planet Zebes from the X parasites; we did our job well, until the pirates came. They enslaved us and tried to bend us to their will, little did they know what would happen if we were gone, I think of the horror the X will unleash on the planet. We discovered years later, when few of us still lived and did our jobs on the surface that the pirates had wiped out the Chozo. But did not know that a Chozo-trained savior was coming, if we had perhaps known that this "Hunter", as the Pirates called it, was coming not as many of us would have died, if only the Chozo had told us, if only...  
  
===================================== Chapter 1  
  
=====================================  
  
The Hunter Strikes  
  
=====================================  
  
START RECORDING SEQUENCE...  
  
The Chozo warrior had landed, clad in a power suit and on a mission to wipe out the pirates and our species. First she stayed relatively close to the top, until she (we had discovered her gender) was at necessary strength, then she ventured to the area code named "Brinstar". She then collected the vital power-ups and ventured into the lair of the Third in command of the pirates Kraid. She did what the pirates thought was impossible, she DESTROYED it. What the pirates did not know was that us Metroids had placed about 68% of her upgrades. Our ultimate goal was to place our entirely Metroid conceived ultimate weapon, the Screw Attack. I only hope that our mission is successful, let our wish come true, the Hunter MUST destroy the pirates for the universe's sake. I prepare now to drop-off the Screw Attack, this may be the last time I record my thoughts................................. Our team is ready, I must leave.  
  
END RECORDING SEQUENCE  
  
==========================================  
  
Chapter 2  
  
==========================================  
  
THE SCREW ATTACK  
  
==========================================  
  
START RECORDING SEQUENCE  
  
Our team is now carrying the Screw Attack to its location in the area known as "Norfair". This is now more dangerous than we intended, because now the Second in command, the flying beast known as Ridley is in his lair in this very zone. Now I think of what would happen if Ridley left his perch and discovered us, He would mutilate us, destroy, stomp, I shudder from the thought. But know my thoughts are interrupted because of a sound that could possibly doom us, the sound of... APPROACHING SPACE PIRATES! 5 out of the 8 in our party left us and screeched a battle cry. They floated away to attempt to stop our pursuers. We knew the pirates did not know about our plan, but they must have noticed 8 of the Metroids they had captive were missing so they decided to investigate. Suddenly of the 3 of us holding the weapon was suddenly 2, I think because of all the commotion a loose piece of the ceiling had been dislodged and pierced the nucleus of our comrade.  
  
But none the less I kept speeding towards the target area still totally focused on our mission, I knew now that our mission had a high probability of failing, but I ignored the thought as I sped up in a desperate attempt to reach the target area. I now became aware that I was the only surviving metroid in our party, at least I know that most of my pursuers were dead thanks to my friends, but for some reason I kept going. Suddenly I realized that I was in the drop off zone! I then, with the upgrade, hid in the pipe under the Chozo statue. 2 pirates walked in, I froze and waited............. after what seemed like an eternity, they finally left. I waited for the noises of their footsteps to totally disappear, I floated up and place the upgrade in the hands of the Chozo Statue. Now I prepare for the journey back to our new "home"...  
  
ENDING RECORDING SEQUENCE  
  
CHAPTER3  
  
RIDLEY'S "Assistance" ==========================================================  
  
START RECORDING SEQUENCE   
  
I waited for about an hour and took in what had just happened: 7 of the 8 Metroids on my team had died, I had completed the mission. Now, I thought, I have to get BACK to where I started... back to Tourian without getting caught by Ridley OR the pirates. I braced myself and went through the door.......... nothing was there. I kept going through Norfair until I heard a sound more frightening than the pirates... THE SOUND OF BEATING WINGS! My "heart" stopped, Ridley was coming! I didn't know what to do, hide or keep going?! I made a quick decision and kept going, the sound of beating wings grew louder and louder until.......... a large, powerful hand reached down and grabbed me "NO!" I thought as Ridley brought me up to eye level to see exactly what I was.  
  
Ridley: Hmm what would a METROID be doing be doing in MY LAIR?  
  
I did a small screech to show that I respected Ridley  
  
Ridley: Oh well... at least I caught the thing before it caused too much harm! I might as well take it back to Tourian.  
  
YES!!! I thought, getting back is going to be easy with Ridley holding me!  
  
My joy had blinded me though, the REAL question was: What will Ridley do when we GET to Tourian?   
  
END RECORDING SEQUENCE  
  
Chapter 4  
  
Metroid Reception  
  
===============================================  
  
I got back to Tourian quicker than I would have, because I was in the hands of Ridley. Since he was feared (maybe even by the Mother Brain) throughout Zebes, as a ruthless killer. And, frankly, that's what he was. Ridley and the pirates had decided that one of them had accidentally left the force field off and 8 of us got out, then the pirates investigated and the Metroids reacted in a violent manner. Ridley released me in the Metroid holding tank, honestly I didn't know what everyone would say, then Ridley made ABSOLUTELY sure that the force field was secure. 3 Metroids greeted me, numbers: BC78332983 (BC), NC61H573278 (NCH) and TC8912813632 (TC).  
  
BC: I see your mission was successful, yet...  
  
TC: YET only YOU returned...  
  
NCH: Yes we noticed TC, so tell me what happened.  
  
I told them the story to the most exact detail I could remember, see you just DON'T lie to NCH, (he is the most powerful of us, almost to the "Hunter" stage, the name adopted from our inspiring attacker) I even told them the entire Ridley issue. All three of them were overjoyed when I told them that I placed the Screw Attack in the target area (handpicked by NCH). Yet the entire mission was bittersweet: placed the weapon, lost seven heroic Metroids.  
  
TC: HOW COULD YOU LET 7 OF US DIE! YOU...  
  
NCH: QUIET! He did his duty!  
  
BC: Something is bothering me though...  
  
NCH: Please enlighten us, I have a feeling that is going to be the same thing bothering me.  
  
BC: Its really two things: 1, its amazing how fast the pirates discovered you, its almost as...  
  
TC: Someone tipped them off.  
  
BC: Exactly, second: why would Ridley leave his perch? It all seems like they were EXPECTING something to happen!  
  
NCH: That is what was bothering m-  
  
He didn't get to finish because... A GIANT VOICE YELLED: METROID M76Z943245! YOU ARE TO BE...  
  
===============================================  
  
AUTHORS NOTE: the metroid from this story's perspective call sign is "MZ"  
  
CHAPTER 5  
  
=========================================  
  
Torture, hold the onions  
  
=========================================  
  
TOR- the pirate that was yelling was pierced by Ridley's bladed tail.  
  
Ridley: Metroid code-named MZ, you are to be tortured for escaping. And your torture will be the torture widely known as ICE COLD.  
  
I shuddered, Metroids have one weakness: cold. So whatever this torture is, it is going to be VERY painful.  
  
Ridley: TORTURE SQUAD! Come here! You too, Guards!  
  
I let out a small screech; I had no idea that Ridley has a torture team. I know that escape now would be impossible.  
  
Ridley: You know what to do.  
  
Ridley left and three of the squad approached, they were holding ICE GUNS! Then some thing that surprised me: a laser heater. The pirate that had the ice-gun fired. I now, seeing as I was a large chunk of ice, realized their plan: they were going to freeze me, then thaw me repeatedly. 20 minutes later I was thawed and IMMEDIETLY frozen again. The process continued for 24 hours. I didn't know if I would make it until then...  
  
===================================== CHAPTER 6  
  
================================  
  
THE JOURNEY  
  
================================  
  
16 hours in to the torture, it ended abruptly. The entire planet was going to EXPLODE! The pirates were working on getting the 37 Metroids that were still alive, including me, into a ship to get to their secondary (soon to be primary) base on the planet Tallon IV. Ridley busted in, horribly injured. The guards paused, unable to decide: save Ridley or finish getting the Metroids in the "kennel".  
  
Ridley: WHAT ARE YOU WAITING FOR? HELP ME!!!  
  
Half the guards ran over to help Ridley to the ship; the other half turned on the force field to the "kennel" and carried us to the ship.  
  
Ridley: FULL POWER TO THE ENGINES!!! SET A COURSE TO THE ORBITAL STATION ABOVE TALLON IV!  
  
Pirate: Sir, the Hunter has de-  
  
I know it must have hurt Ridley himself (seeing his injuries), but he pierced the pirate with his tail  
  
Ridley: Do it.  
  
He said this in a dangerously gentle voice. Ridley then made a gesture with his tail, and then 6 guards picked up our carrier and dumped all the Metroids, except me, into a large force-fielded area in the ship. They then put a put me on but on a tractor beam "leash" and fed the other Metroids the remains of the pirate Ridley had just decapitated along with a living pirate chosen at random by Ridley. I myself was starved but to finish the torture they were going to make me watch the other Metroids gorge on the bodies. BC, TC, and NCH "accidentally" dropped some of the meat in my range.  
  
Now the pirate vessel has clear view of Tallon IV, we have docked with the station above the planet so Ridley could get repaired. Now we are heading to the region called Phendrana to make it our primary base. The Metroids and I prepare a plan to free ourselves and make a dent in the pirate forces. However, this could be the end of our lives...  
  
===============================  
  
==================================  
  
CHAPTER 7: THE ESCAPE  
  
==================================  
  
NCH, BC, TC, and I all tried to convince the other Metroids to try and help execute our escape plan, but out of the 23 remaining, 2 joined us. The two that joined were: P558981HC (PHC), and P7593-7WR (PWR)...  
  
About 2.5 months later, the ship rocked slightly as we separated from the station.  
  
NCH: All right, now's our chance. PHC and PWR you don't HAVE to do this...  
  
PWR: No, we have to escape!  
  
BC: OK now that we know that we don't have any quitters lets wait and watch.  
  
NCH: Hey! PHC see if you can cut a few of those computer wires to make a considerable drop in the force field power.  
  
PHC: gotcha boss!  
  
PCH floated over, discreetly, to mess around with the force field.  
  
Me: NCH, I don't like that PHC. I think he's the guy who may have-  
  
NCH: SHHH! I know what you mean and I have the same feeling. But, right now we don't have a choice.  
  
A loud speaker interrupted the mild silence  
  
Speaker: Now severing tractor beam connection with the station.  
  
I knew that meant our moment of attack was approaching. This, with the exception of the Screw Attack mission, is going to be the most dangerous moments in my life.  
  
PHC: OK! the force field is now at 8.5% power at any moment we can bash through!  
  
Speaker: Now out of radio contact range.  
  
NCH: NOW!!!!!!!!!  
  
All 5 of us charged the force field and... IT SHATTERED! The other Metroids, seeing the opportunity for more food left to go get an after dinner snack. NCH led us to an empty escape pod and we all crammed in.  
  
NCH: PHC, set a course for the planet Roulanda.  
  
PHC: course set.  
  
The escape pod fired its engines at and shot off for the planet. Now I look at the long distance radar.  
  
Me: NCH, you better see this...  
  
NCH: NO! NO! NO! NO! We're heading STRAIGHT for the Galactic Federation's main fleet!  
  
The GF... I had a minor flash back: on the Hunter's armor there was an insignia... it was GF. This meant we were heading straight to the one that would kill us.  
  
Chapter 8: Roulanda  
  
=======================================  
  
our escape pod crashed into a large mountain on this strange planet. NCH discovered, through the computer, THAT WE WERE ON THE TARGET PLANET!!! We floated towards a plane in the distance. After we got there we saw............ A BATTLE!!! The Space pirates were battling some strange, but very lethal, creatures. Stray blaster fire hit and killed TC, that's when we sped up. We saw a structure about ½ of a mile away and went towards it. A dead thing thrown from the battle landed on, and killed, PWR, BC, and PHC. That left only me: MZ and NCH. By miracle we got in the structure, and ventured into it. Suddenly, one of the things from outside attacked!!! We both dodged and latched to the creature and drained it of its life force. NCH discovered a small hole, and we went in to it, figuring that things can't get much worse, at the end of the hole............ RIDLEY WAS FIGHTING TWO TOF THE THINGS!!! (We dubbed the, "Sephiroths"). His missiles and cannons made short work of the "king". Then the "queen" attacked! It nailed Ridley and he was going in and out of consciousness! NCH and I screamed a battle cry SKREE! We latched to the queen and started sucking out her life force. Suddenly there was a large WHOOOSH followed by at least 70 explosions! Ridley had killed the thing! We approached Ridley and glanced at each other.  
  
Ridley: Don't be alarmed, all is forgiven. Heck, you saved my life!  
  
He held out his hand and we floated into it. Suddenly WE WERE FROZEN!!! Since we were knocked out we didn't hear what Ridley and the Hunter said. We thawed and floated to a ship and started tossing things so we could hide. Ridley looked over, and raced towards our last junked article: his ORIGINAL wings  
  
Ridley: YES!!!  
  
Now we have no idea what Ridley will do, seeing he "forgave us". Ridley: Drake, put these Metroids in the SPECIAL holding tank. Drake: YES SIR  
  
Drake now carries us to what is most likely to be another torture chamber, NCH and I wait in horror of what will happen to us: two renegade infidelious Metroids... CHAPTER 9: RIDLEY'S PROPOSITION  
  
==========================================================  
  
The pirate called Drake put a short-time freeze on us to stop us from killing everything in sight. He came to what was called "TANK E2" and dumped us in there. Judging from Ridley's attitude, this was probably a maximum security holding tank or ANOTHER torture chamber. NCH and I huddled in the corner to take the full force of everything that just happened: 4 Metroids died right in front of us, the Hunter and Ridley are somehow "allies", and Ridley "saved" us from a GF capture. About 3.5 hours later, Ridley boarded the ship. By now we were scared AND hungry. In another ten minutes, Ridley was in our chamber, at this moment we where absolutely terrified.  
  
Ridley: So, we meet up again. I am terribly sorry that our last meeting didn't come across as particularly... friendly...  
  
NCH and I floated a little further away from Ridley.  
  
Ridley: Ah, no come back here.  
  
Ridley snapped his claws and Drake pressed a button, instantly WE WERE FROZEN!!! After a few seconds............ THE ROOM WAS BOILING HOT!!! Now we were angry, Ridley is metal right now, HE DOES NOT FEEL ANYTHING!! The creep then put it on a chilly halfway.  
  
Ridley: Yes, MZ. I know you remember this. We can keep this up all day, so nothing...funny. Now look, I will be brisk. I want to use you two in a developmental weapons program. If you do not comply, this room will be left on freeze, as long as you two are still alive enough to notice.  
  
He flapped his wings (that we found for him) to send a blast of cold air at us.  
  
Ridley: Any questions?  
  
Seeing as Metroids can only communicate with each other we couldn't say "no". besides, if we refused and attacked; he'd peel off our skin until we screamed, then pump large amounts of Phazon into our bodies. We didn't move, Ridley left.  
  
1 question remains... what weapon could we be used in???  
  
================================================= Chapter 10: THE ESCAPE, FROM "THE WEAPON"  
  
==========================================  
  
Ridley had finally left! NCH and I talked about an escape plan  
  
NCH: Hey MZ, over there is the computer terminal that controls the force field!  
  
Me: Oh no, we tried this before.  
  
NCH: Stop being sarcastic! It worked didn't it?  
  
Me: Well... yes  
  
NCH: Here's the plan: I'll stay here so incase any pirate glances here he will see a Metroid. You are going to power down the force field in any area and bust out.  
  
speaker: Docking with Sendilla in 5 minutes.  
  
NCH: darn, not much time, OK, after you bust out... I'll find a way off... and we'll meet at a cave: mark the cave with three scratches above the entrance.  
  
Me: OK...  
  
I went over to the computer terminal and put the power to less than 10%. I then busted through a corner and floated in to an air duct. I stayed above NCH until Ridley came in... he obviously realized that I was missing! He froze the room then unfroze it, to save power. He stormed off somewhere. I would've bashed open the grate and saved NCH, but I knew Ridley would have a few squads of troops guard the chamber. Sadly I left and headed towards the cargo bay, found a suitable box whose cargo had a hiding spot for me. The ship heats up now as we enter the atmosphere of the planet. I hope this box isn't important or my mission is over. If I get out alive, I WILL save NCH. The only question is: How?  
  
===========================================  
  
CHAPTER 11: THE HUNT  
  
===============================================  
  
I waited in the crate I was in, while still about 50 miles above the ground I realized what it was... A METROID TRACKING RADAR!!!  
  
speaker Landing in 15 minutes and counting.  
  
I found some wires to tear, and snapped them, although it should take about 3-5 uses for the thing to break down. I also discovered that Ridley was probably going to use our DNA to clone us and make a new Mother Brain to control us.  
  
speaker 3 minutes and counting.  
  
I got out of the box, after the ship landed the pirates would probably search the entire ship, starting here.  
  
speaker 30 seconds and counting.  
  
I hit the "Open Cargo Hatch" button and jumped out, immediately 2 alarms sounded. GREAT, I thought as I sped up to find a hiding spot within the rocks. Ridley within the next 15 seconds was out of the ship, roaring and swearing in at least 6 languages.  
  
Ridley: GET THAT SCANNER OUT HERE YOU IDIOTS, THE ONE WHO FAILS ME WILL BE FED TO THE METROID STILL INSIDE!!!  
  
Good, I hope one fails so NCH will have some food.  
  
Ridley: MZ probably knows what that does, so set the height to 2.5 feet through 30 feet, search for Metroids.  
  
GREAT!!! That means to avoid getting shot repeatedly, I'd have to leave a trail!!!  
  
Pirate: sir no Metroids found, but if your plan works we should find tracks, we are shutting down the scanner.  
  
Ridley: YOU FAILED ME!!!  
  
The pirate screamed, got paralyzed, and carried to NCH. I floated aim lessly and found a cave and made 3 scratches. I wonder if NCH will even get out, or what Ridley will do to me! I can only stay here so long. I better stay low to the ground...  
  
==============================================  
  
CHAPTER 12: THE DISCOVERY  
  
==============================================  
  
I guess today I got lucky, I found a crippled creature that asked I put it out of its misery, I did, and I got some food. Then I pulled the remains closer to the entrance, so incase Ridley was tracking me he would smell dead remains. I then hid under a rock. As soon as I did I was glad I did, Ridley ENTERED THE CAVE! He was standing on the rock I was under. He obviously did not know I was there because; he soon left, for about 5 seconds. He pressed a button on his tail... My guess is he was calling more pirates to come. 10 minutes later I was proved right, and they brought the scanner.  
  
Pirate: Sir, we scanned sector F-56 also, we saw a trail, but nothing picked up.  
  
Ridley: YOU IDIOTS!!! WHY DO YOU THINK I HAVE BEEN TRACKING HIM THIS WAY? HE STAYING UNDER THE SCANNER RANGE. The last track I saw he was .5 an inch off the ground!!!  
  
Pirate: S-s-s-ir w-w-we a-a-ap-p-pologize 1000 t-t-t-times  
  
Ridley: ARGHH!!! Try it again right here.  
  
I sure hope I'm less than 2.5 feet off the ground.  
  
Pirate: A-a-a-activating.  
  
Scanner: NEGATIVE  
  
Suddenly, thanks to my "handy work" the machine buzzed, blinked, flashed then............ BLEW-UP!!!  
  
Ridley: WHAT THE-----------  
  
Ridley swore in more languages than I could count! He then pierced the pirate who kept stuttering.  
  
Ridley: YOU!!! Take this idiot and feed it to NCH.  
  
Pirate 2: YES SIR!  
  
He ran off quickly. Ridley then flew away; I waited for about 5 minutes then searched for another cave. I found one, about 30 minutes later. In it I saw a tablet inscribed with old Chozo writings.  
  
"Here lies our Greatest Elder, Shruian. Who-"  
  
After the last word there was a large bloodstain. I then got panicked, thinking; what could kill a Chozo Elder (besides the Hunter)?  
  
Voice: I am Metroid JKU331SI4, but I am recognized as JKU. I have heard of you, you are from Zebes.  
  
Me: What the, who are you? How do you know so much about me? I've never even seen you!  
  
JKU: heh-heh, all in good time, all in good time. In the mean time, how about finding a better cave to hide from Meta-Ridley.  
  
I was shocked; I have never seen/heard-of/read about any JKU, so how does he know me, or Ridley... Things could get dangerous, I hope "all in good time" is soon or we could end up dead.  
  
==============================================  
  
CHAPTER 13: RIDLEY'S "LEADER"  
  
==============================================  
  
JKU: If, and they are always, the prophecies are correct then Ridley should be in a large tower right now.  
  
Me: I'm a little lost here, prophecies? Towers? Look bud, start explaining or your body is going to rot under that bloodstain over there!!!  
  
JKU: HA! Go ahead! I have nothing to live for anyway!!!  
  
There is something seriously wrong with this guy. Darn, but I still don't have a choice, I have to trust him.  
  
Me: All right, seeing as you don't care about living, can you help me find my friend? Wait scratch that, either you do help me, OR you die right here! Right now!  
  
JKU: Fine, follow me.  
  
He started floating towards the central base. As soon as we were going to be discovered though, he "found" a secret passage. We carefully snuck into the Command Tower called "EXODIUS". I thought of the irony of this, there are at LEAST 3 billion pirates out there, and we got in un-noticed! Something bothered me, this guy knows too much.  
  
JKU: Your friend is over there.  
  
I "sprinted" over to the cage.  
  
NCH: MZ!!! 2 things, I guess your wondering how I'm not out yet huh, and second, HOW ARE YOU STILL ALIVE!!!  
  
Me: Why are you in a metal cage?  
  
NCH: No idea, its strong though, bash this spot right in front of me downwards.  
  
I did. NCH floated out, now fully a "hunter" Metroid.  
  
NCH: I learned the name of the Hunter!  
  
Me: What is it?  
  
NCH: Samus, Samus Aran. 1 more thing, Ridley has a boss.  
  
JKU: Yes, that is also in the prophecies!  
  
NCH: And just who are you?  
  
JKU: I am Metroid JKU331SI4, but I am called JKU.  
  
NCH: Uh-huh... Anyway, no one has seen the boss, we only know his name: Lord Taer.  
  
JKU bashed through an air duct grate, and floated into it. We followed him.  
  
JKU: We must stop this thing before it manipulates Ridley any further.  
  
We followed him through a maze of vents until, at a concealed entrance; we saw Ridley and this Lord Taer............ WHO WAS ONE OF RIDLEY'S SPECIES!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Lord Taer: Ridley, you are very powerful, and merciless. That's good.  
  
Ridley: And who are you, one of my species, to bring me here.  
  
Lord Taer: I am Lord Taer, Commander of the Space Pirates  
  
Ridley: Last I heard, I WAS THE COMMANDER!!!  
  
Lord Taer: Things change.  
  
Ridley: DIE!!! FEEL MY WRATH!!!  
  
Ridley fired 100 mass missiles, 20 Meson bombs, AND his eye lasers. At this time NCH bashed through the grate we were behind, we followed him. The dust settled, and fortunately Lord Taer was injured, badly.  
  
NCH: JKU, MZ come on ATTACK!!!  
  
NCH and I charged, I latched to Taer on his back between his wings; NCH used his new tentacle to attack from a distance. At least this freak isn't mechanical.  
  
Ridley: WHAT!!!  
  
JKU floated near him then charged Ridley!  
  
Ridley: WHAT THE! Get away!!!  
  
Ridley disintegrated JKU, and then he joined the fray. Thanks to us Taer was fairly weak now. Ridley finished him with one long swipe of his claw.  
  
Ridley: I AM THE COMMANDER!!! HAHAHAHA... Now what should I do with you two: NCH, the Hunter Metroid and MZ, the squirmy renegade. BOTH have saved me... twice.  
  
What WILL Ridley do?  
  
==============================================  
  
CHAPTER 14: JKU'S SECRET  
  
==============================================  
  
Ridley: I guess you should be... congratulated!  
  
Suddenly Taer... DISAPPEARED!!! I looked over to see what happened then, HE ATTACKED RIDLEY!!! Ridley was off guard because Taer had just REFORMED HIS ARM!!! I screeched a battle cry and charged, but I was soon unconscious, along with NCH. I regained consciousness after Taer pulled out a blade and was about to... KILL RIDLEY! The blade was coming down... Then SOMETHING SHOT IT OUT OF HIS HAND!!!  
  
Ridley: SAMUS?!?!?  
  
Taer: SAMUS???  
  
Ridley: HAHAHA! Its over now!!! SAMUS! KILL HIM!!! NOW!!! OR YOU JEPRODIZE THE GALAXY!!!  
  
Samus fired a super missile then charged Taer. But he had been bashed out of a window and was falling, but he spread his wings and flew away.  
  
JKU: Lord Taer! WAIT!  
  
We all waited for about a minute, then Samus and Ridley started talking.  
  
Ridley: WHY ARE YOU HERE? HOW DID YOU GET IN HERE???  
  
Samus: The Chozo aren't stupid, Ridley. When those Metroids were "finding" your wings, a tiny transponder was put on them. I came in the same way the small one did. OF COURSE WE WOULDN'T BE HERE IF YOU DIDN'T ABANDON US!!!  
  
Ridley: Why haven't you killed me yet?  
  
Samus: Our "alliance" is still in effect. Speaking of killing, I should kill those two now. AFTER I find an excuse to kill you.  
  
NCH had joined me about 5 ft. from Samus.  
  
Ridley: No, you shouldn't kill the Metroids.  
  
Samus: Why not?  
  
Ridley: Because they saved me... twice.  
  
NCH and I tried to tell Samus that we were on her side, but she can't understand us.  
  
Samus: You REALLY should find a way to translate that.  
  
Ridley: Don't toy with me.  
  
Samus: Since I can't kill them, "introduce" me.  
  
Ridley: RRRR... The big one is at the "Hunter" stage of evolution, NC61H573278, we call him "NCH". The small one is still at its "normal" stage, M76Z943245. Called "MZ".  
  
Samus: IM GETTING SOMETHING ON MY SCANNERS!!! THAT THING, IT'S COMING BACK!!!  
  
=========================================================  
  
CHAPTER 15: COMMUNICATION  
  
The four of us readied ourselves, this is going to be one BLEEP of a fight!  
  
Taer: HAHAHA! I can see you...  
  
A BLAST OF FIRE CAME AT US!!! NCH and I dodged, Ridley fired.  
  
Taer: HAH! You missed!  
  
Ridley fired bombs all over the room! Suddenly, Taer charged NCH and I! Samus dove over and shielded us, taking some damage, but Ridley was in trouble. A large blade was against his chest! Suddenly, a large squad of troops busted in and subdued Taer. Samus got up, Ridley thanked Drake while the pirates where sedating Taer.  
  
Ridley: Drake, supply these Metroids with food, and don't ask any questions, I will explain later. And Samus, follow me, we will interrogate this Taer...  
  
It's a good thing Drake is loyal! He and his squad guided us to (finally not a torture chamber) a "friendly" room (we had already been fed).  
  
Scientist: We are trying to complete a project: the Metroid Translator! We will not hurt you; if we did, we'd get hurt worse, just please talk amongst your selves.  
  
Me: NCH do you know anything about this?  
  
NCH: A little, they tried to build it with just me, but it helps to have two.  
  
Me: Taer, he regenerates. Is he killable?  
  
NCH: Everything that has a beginning... has an end (MATRIX REVOLUTIONS).  
  
Me: That doesn't mean he has a weakness, if only we knew if he lost energy when he regenerates.  
  
Scientist: I think it's complete!!! NCH, raise you tentacle if the last word he said was "regenerates".  
  
NCH raised his tentacle.  
  
Scientist: EXCELLENT!!! Drake! It's complete! Inform Master Ridley!  
  
6 minutes later Samus and Ridley were in the room, the scientist turned on the translator.  
  
Me: Did it work?  
  
In a computerized voice, it repeated what I just said.  
  
Me: YES! THIS WILL MAKE COMMUNICATING EASIER; AND THANK YOU FOR THE MEAL.  
  
A pirate ran in.  
  
Pirate: Sir, Taer has vanished!  
  
He showed Ridley, and Samus, the tapes. Suddenly an explosion rocked the tower!  
  
Samus: You two, you've helped Ridley fight! Come on!  
  
NCH: We're coming!  
  
We're charging into inevitable doom.  
  
CHAPTER 16: THE NEW WEAPON  
  
Ridley and Samus were sprinting down a hallway; we were following them, still nervous about what could happen. We couldn't hear what Samus and Ridley where saying.  
  
Ridley: You two stay here!  
  
NCH and I hid in an air duct. Suddenly 9 pirates walked in.  
  
Pirate: Do you think Taer will be OK?  
  
Pirate: Of course he will, he is Lord Taer.  
  
Its only a moment until one of them notices us... if they did we would have to fight, of course we could handle them if we had the element of surprise.  
  
Pirate: Uh-oh, Ridley and the Hunter are coming back, lets leave  
  
PHEW! Ridley and Samus popped out, Ridley scooped us in his arm  
  
Ridley: Come on, we cant fight him here, we need a more open space! There is too much cover in this tower, we have to destroy it, and face him in the open  
  
NCH: BUT WE CANT KILL IT, IT REGENERATES!!!  
  
Ridley: I think I have a way... Ok, here is the plan. I think we all know that he can heal himself from physical wounds, right? But maybe he CAN be hurt by a non-physical attack, like mental or on an energy level...  
  
We had ducked to an obscure room.  
  
"MAYBE WE COULD ABOSRB ALL HIS ENERGY" I offered  
  
Ridley: No, too risky, he has something in him, a terrible something... it is too dangerous for you, and I doubt it would even work... I think the only way might be to get some new weapon to be able to do this... I will have my technicians work on it immediately. In the mean time, if you see him, alert us, and RUN... I cannot stress that enough  
  
We all crept out in the hall, after agreeing we needed to destroy the tower. Ridley had ordered his loyal pirates to work on this new weapon outside.  
  
Samus: This is taking to long here...  
  
Samus blew through the wall with 4 Super Missiles, gathered us, and hopped on Ridley's back and we gently floated down to the ground.  
  
Drake: Ridley this is our top scientist, also heading the "PHYCH" project, Eskerion.  
  
Eskerion: I am honored to meet you personally Sir.  
  
Ridley: Ad ease! OK what do you need?  
  
Eskerion: Either one or both of the Metroids.  
  
Ridley: Why?  
  
Eskerion: We need to discover how they suck the life force.  
  
Ridley appeared to be uneasy...  
  
Ridley: O.K... MZ, NCH follow Eskerion, Samus, Drake, if ANY of the Metroids look in pain alert me, I am going to coordinate the destruction of the tower.  
  
I didn't trust "Eskerion", not even us Metroids know what enables us to absorb life force.  
  
Chapter 17: Imagine name here  
  
================================================  
  
Poke. Prod. Squeeze. Repeat. Repeat. Repeat. GEEZE I think I'm going to go fricken' INSANE!!! Suddenly I heard a large amount of explosions.  
  
Me: Drake, it sounds like Ridley is getting pounded out there!  
  
Drake hesitated; Ridley's orders were to guard us.  
  
Drake: All right... CODE 7 PIRATES, LETS MOVE!!! MZ, NCH, with me. LETS GO!!!  
  
We left that insufferable scientist table, with satisfaction, and followed Drake. We saw that Ridley had solved a "crowd control" problem; there were bodies and parts of bodies everywhere. Four traitor pirates jumped out and attacked, NCH used his tentacle to reel in the leader while Drake and his men took care of the rest. NCH, and I finished off the pirate we had. The sound of crunching metal and missiles flying grew louder as we got closer to the reactor core.  
  
Drake: OK! Pirates, cloakes on.  
  
Just then Eskerion jumped in.  
  
Eskerion: I completed the , but it has to be within meters to work.  
  
Drake: OK, what does the do? And why meters?  
  
Eskerion: The works by shooting a at the victim, it then and they .  
  
Drake: Give that to me.  
  
Eskerion gave the to Drake.  
  
Drake: Pirates, to level 4!  
  
We followed Drake and, sure enough, Samus and Ridley were fighting Taer. Ridley backed towards us but continued to fight.  
  
Drake: Sir, the is completed but it has to be within meters of the victim. PIRATES ATTACK!!!  
  
Ridley: NCH, MZ!!! You fight too.  
  
We charged, NCH and I used a new tactic: He used his tentacle to hurl me on to Taer's back; but instead of absorbing his life force I "clawed" at his flesh.  
  
Ridley aimed the and prepared to use it.  
  
The only question is, will the work?  
  
====================================================  
  
Chapter 18: The next journey  
  
========================================  
  
NCH and the pirates, plus I were keeping Taer occupied while Ridley got within the needed 2 meters. Ridley fired the Siphon beam, and it didn't have any visible effects but Taer screamed in pain. The beam strayed and killed a pirate, now Taer and Ridley are exchanging blows in the middle of the room.  
  
Ridley: SAMUS! You must hit him with your grapple beam, and NCH and MZ, hold him down!!! We have to work TOGETHER!!  
  
Samus fired her grapple beam, while NCH the pirates and I held Taer down. Ridley fired at point bland and in about 30 seconds Taer laid on the ground, dead. Everyone except Ridley ran, because Ridley had just detonated the core of the tower. Ridley and Samus said some things, and he told us to leave.  
  
I went over to Drake and he handed me the translator. NCH and I followed Samus to her gunship, the Hunter. NCH tapped Samus on the shoulder and handed her the translator. We then told her the whole story, from before the screw attack until what she knew.  
  
Samus: So I take it you want to come with me?  
  
NCH: Yes.  
  
Samus: Fine, since you have helped me more than I know.  
  
She took us inside the ship.  
  
Computer: Samus!!! Are those METROIDS?!?! I could report you to GF co-  
  
Samus: SHUT UP!!! They are coming with me.  
  
Computer: You know one of your kind killed me, wait, why am I talking? They can't understand me.  
  
NCH: Yes we CAN!  
  
Computer: WHAT?!?!  
  
Samus: The pirates made this, it is a Metroid translator.  
  
Computer: I am setting a course for the GF headquarters on the planet Ashilus 4.  
  
We quietly blasted off towards the planet... SUDDENLY ALARMS BLARED!!!  
  
Samus: ADAM!!! WHATS HAPPENING?  
  
Adam: We've been hit by a very strong blaster shot; we are losing power fast, prepping for emergency landing on Vactrus 7!  
  
We got to the planet relatively safely.  
  
Adam: I can fix the damage from here; it will take me about an hour though.  
  
We followed Samus as she did some research on some of the species their, then we found...  
  
Samus: N-n-no th-th-that's impossible  
  
=================================  
  
Chapter 19: The Return  
  
=======================================  
  
Figure: Meh-heh-heh-heh, YOU THOUGHT YOU COULD KILL ME?!?!?  
  
Samus: I-I-It can't be... Lord Taer!!!  
  
Taer: So you honestly thought that I would die so easily???  
  
NCH: TAER!!! HOW DID YOU GET HERE? HOW ARE YOU ALIVE?  
  
Taer: I think you already know the answer, yes MZ, the metroid just happening to be in that cave to happen to know the secret paths and entrances?  
  
Me: JKU!!! WHERE IS THAT CANIVING TRAITOR?  
  
Taer: Come forth my servant!!!  
  
JKU appeared behind Taer, NCH and I tensed ourselves, because this is going to be one rough fight.  
  
Me: Samus, we need Ridley, and that siphon beam-  
  
Samus must've realized that her grapple beam could hold off Taer, and she fired it at him.  
  
Samus: RUN!!!  
  
Samus backed away, keeping the beam connected as long as possible that sprinted towards the ship.  
  
Samus: STAY IN THE TREES!!!  
  
Good plan, he can't track us as well if we can establish a barrier. Then we saw the ship about 50 yards in front of us, Samus pressed a few buttons and the ship flew on an intercept course, we all quickly "leaped" in.  
  
Samus: ADAM!!! GET US OUTA' HERE!!!  
  
After getting a reasonable distance from the planet, Samus entered Ridley's Radio transmissions.  
  
Samus: RIDLEY!!! ITS TAER!!! HE'S ALIVE!!!  
  
Ridley: WHAT??? Wait... this is just another trap, I need some proof.  
  
Samus uploaded the recordings of the previous encounter.  
  
Ridley:... OK, Pirates set a course for Vactrus 7, I trust I'll see you there Samus...  
  
Samus: Like I have a choice.  
  
Taer is dead, we watched him die, so if the siphon beam didn't kill him, what will?  
  
===========================================  
  
Chapter 21: The Strategy.  
  
=========================================  
  
Ridley landed in a small clearing, making sure to check before completely surrendering to the ground. Samus landed the ship, and walked out, we were following her.  
  
Ridley: C'mon, and try and stay quiet.  
  
Seeing as we hovered, this wasn't our problem. We wandered aimlessly for a little bit until we found a huge tree with a hollow trunk, Ridley walked in and folded his wings, Samus sat down next to him, and we floated around those two. Ridley began to explain his strategy.  
  
Ridley: I think that JKU is actually Taer, BUT at the same time he isn't. You see, Taer uploaded all of his DNA and memories into JKU before he was killed in the very end, as you saw, and JKU was able to find some of Taer's pirates and they were able to rebuild Taer easily from there, using JKU's uploaded DNA cells. Sooooo, we must kill JKU BEFORE we kill Taer, so he will have nowhere to escape from but himself... Trust me, I know; I was overseeing the development of the rebuilding project, considering I was reborn that way myself, after you defeated me on Talon IV. (At this Samus winked, and laughed) and so I know it worked... and I have known about being able to send small samples of DNA, I assigned that project myself, which is what Taer was doing with JKU before we went into the reactor, probably while we were upstairs in the Com room... soooooooooo, we figured it out, but it is going to be tough, with JKU floating around Taer's shoulder during most battles, as he did in your video footage.  
  
Samus: So... JKU in a way is vital to Taer?  
  
Ridley: Yes, JKU is coded to be able to revive Taer...I even suspect he is the source of Taer's healing powers. He is the most probable key to Taer being healed, because he is coded that way, with Taer's DNA being encoded into him, he could maybe exude some sort of.... I don't know...probably just some sort of energy wave with Taer's DNA in it, like a pheromone, that heals Taer due to JKU's cellular makeup...and it will go vice-versa, Taer will most likely be able to heal JKU.  
  
Samus: OK, so... how long do you think the margin is between them being killed? I mean, before Taer can revive JKU, so JKU will heal Taer?  
  
Ridley: I would guess around 5 minutes tops... not much more... WAIT HUSH!!!  
  
Those moments seemed like eternity  
  
Ridley: I guess it was no-  
  
SUDDENLY THE BARK EXPLODED!!! Taer then did something that angered us all; he winked then dropped the severed head of Drake then flew off, Ridley managed to control himself enough to not follow Taer. He stormed off with us following him. We found another suitable area and Ridley contacted his forces, ordering Eskerion to bring the Siphon Beam, and the rebuilt Metroid Tracking radar. We are rushing to the coordinates of the drop-off of the weapons, our only hop is: that Taer isn't planning anything...  
  
=========================================  
  
Chapter 22: Preparations  
  
==================================================  
  
Ridley paced back and forth in front of Samus' ship, Samus was calmly waiting; leaning on her ship. NCH and I ventured about 50 feet into the forest, for two reasons; first to look for any evidence of a pre-emptive strike, and second for some food! We quietly searched for a while and found a gazelle like creature. I attacked and used the element of surprise to knock it on its side. I helped NCH drag it to the clearing; we squealed a victory cry and started to eat. We wanted to be at full power for the face- off against Taer.  
  
Me: Do you think that Ridley can actually defeat Taer 1 on 1?  
  
NCH: Dunno... can't say. It'll be close though.  
  
We finished off the energy of the creature, and then landed on Samus' ship, we were resting up for the final decisive battle against Taer.  
  
Me: I don't think JKU is what he seems...  
  
I trailed off, and went into a daze-like trance; we have to be at full power for the final fight.  
  
==================================================  
  
Chapter 23: JKU's Power  
  
======================================  
  
Taer appeared, he and Ridley eyed each other and they flew off; however... Samus used her grapple beam to snag JKU. She threw him into the area opposite of the battlegrounds of Taer and Ridley.  
  
Me: ALL RIGHT JKU!!! THIS IS IT!!!  
  
JKU: HAH!!! YOU HAVE NO IDEA WHAT YOU'RE DEALING WITH.  
  
NCH used the same tactic he did when we first "killed" Taer; he launched me at JKU and I was able to swipe him a few times before he backed away. I retreated a little...  
  
Samus: I can't risk shooting him unless I have a clear shot, you will have to weaken him first.  
  
I charged again and was able to get JKU to move into the range of NCH; NCH wrapped him with his tentacle and was bashing him into trees while I swiped when he passed by.  
  
JKU: Humph... so you are better than I expected, however, I am not as weak as I may seem.  
  
JKU suddenly started shaking violently, and then... the change started. His pincers grew into clawed feet, his original body morphed into a hulking mass of blades and teeth, his second set of pincers changed into his new arms. He was now a VERY powerful Omega Metroid!  
  
JKU: RUAAAAGH!!! THIS IS TRUE POWER!!!  
  
Samus: Bad move.  
  
She ran right up under him and fired the Siphon beam at point blank. JKU was screaming in pain, until, in about 15 seconds he lay on the ground dead. Samus fired another 30-second blast to make sure he was dead. Then ran off to tell Ridley, we were flying right behind her. We saw the two: fighting to the death in mid-air.  
  
Samus: I killed JKU; you have about two minutes to kill Taer!!!  
  
We saw Ridley puncture Taer's heart. Then we watched them both fall to the ground.  
  
==========================================  
  
Chapter 23: Victory  
  
===========================================  
  
We had finally killed Taer!!! Of course, there were some casualties. Ridley was in a coma-like state Samus was slightly weakened from exhaustion, NCH and I were exhausted because we did all the fighting against JKU. Drake's squad picked up Ridley and put him in the command ship. A pirate named Retelion approached us.  
  
Retelion: Samus... I would believe that Master Ridley would like to see you after he wakes up, Ma'am.  
  
The nervous pirate waited for Samus' answer, with good reason; at any moment she could blow his head off then play a nice game of Air-soccer with it.  
  
Samus: ... You're probably right, although I'm staying in MY SHIP.  
  
She probably did this for two reasons: first, her own safety, and heck if I were her I wouldn't want to be on a ship filled with my enemies. Second, us, she probably didn't want the pirates to use NCH and myself to make another Metroid army. The command ship lifted off and Samus took off herself. For the next week there was an un-easy tension between the two ships. To make matters worse, some of the pirates on the command ship were friends or family of many of the pirates Samus had killed over the years. Two weeks passed; Ridley hadn't moved, and the pirates and Samus weren't moving from Vactrus 7's orbit. The pirates would toss their traitors or members that would be killed; to NCH and Myself. One month has passed Ridley hasn't moved.  
  
There is one question to be asked: will he ever wake up?  
  
===========================================  
  
Chapter 24: Awakening.  
  
==============================================  
  
Ridley had finally woken up!!! The pirates used some muscle stimulant and he awakened from his coma. The pirates were terrified though, and we couldn't figure out why. Samus docked with the pirate ship and walked in. We happened to cross Retelion along the way.  
  
Samus: You, Retelion! What's wrong?  
  
Retelion: Master Ridley, he has... AMNESIA!  
  
Samus: WHAT?!  
  
Retelion directed us to the command deck of the ship, we got there and started to formulate a plan.  
  
Commander: He has amnesia, maybe if he saw you, seeing that you're his greatest enemy, it would jolt his memory.  
  
Samus: Perhaps the Metroids could help too.  
  
Commander: Maybe, since they've been connected to Ridley for a while.  
  
We stayed behind Samus most of the way, we didn't know if some of the pirates were still Taer's followers. When we got to the room, it was trashed; in Ridley's frustration. Samus: walked through the door and prepared her beam, if it got violent. When Ridley saw us, he seemed as though it was painful.  
  
Ridley: AUUUGH, memories... pain.  
  
Ridley collapsed and pirates rushed to aid him.  
  
Pirate: It... uh... seems to be working.  
  
The only question is: will he EVER get his memory back?  
  
==============================================  
  
Chapter 25: Memories  
  
================================================  
  
Doctor: Ridley will be OK...  
  
We couldn't decide if this was a good or a bad thing.  
  
Pirate: Samus, ma'am, we are ready to try our... method... again. Please follow me madam.  
  
We followed Samus and the pirate to Ridley's chamber; he was tearing another room apart. The door hissed open.  
  
Samus: If he seems like he's about to kill me... do what you have to.  
  
Ridley swung at Samus, she jumped backwards, then he spat out fire, and Samus dove into the morph-ball and escaped. Then a large chase ensued, which ended when Ridley remembered Samus' name and collapsed. Ridley should get his memories back soon.  
  
================================================  
  
Chapter 26: Chapter 26  
  
===============================================  
  
One of the pirates brought NCH and I some food while we waited, yet again, for Ridley to awaken. All of a sudden... HE JUMPED WITH A START!!! We kept eating while Ridley did a grit-teeth apology. Suddenly the power cut! Then id re-activated  
  
Pirate: Don't worry, probably just a control glit-  
  
They room was plunged into darkness again. Proving that loud-mouthed pirate wrong. Ridley left a pirate to watch this area while we approached the control room. We got into the control room with no effort at all... which, through our past experiences, has never happened before. We got into the room, we saw a impossible creature. We are going to die.  
  
===============================================  
  
Chapter 27: The Creature  
  
=========================================  
  
We were breathless when we saw the thing that was in the room, it was hunched over a barely alive pirate. Then we got our first look: It had almost comically large eye sockets, and yet, there were no actual "eyes". Instead, they appeared to be just flames that burned the fires of a thousand evils. It had a almost dread-locked "hair", and the strands framed its face strangely harmoniously. Its snout was streaked and smeared haphazardly with blood. At the top of its head were long, forward dangerous horns, ending in a razor point. It was about 8 feet tall, almost Ridley's height, and it appeared to be about 1.5 tons.  
  
The creature turns toward us now, NCH and I prepare for death, Samus prepares herself for a hopeless fight.  
  
=========================================  
  
Chapter 28: Deamon and Legion  
  
===========================================  
  
Ridley braced himself on the wall, and Samus was stifling a very large gag. It was even a sickening sight, even for NCH and I, even for killers by nature.  
  
Ridley realized he had left a pirate in some area...  
  
Ridley: HEKKS!!! GO GET ZANZ!!!  
  
Hekks ran out double time, I guess they go back a way. A pirate reported. And talked to Ridley who got pretty angry. Something about decimals and percentages he screamed to the quivering pirate. NCH and I checked the obvious, and the pirate on the floor was, indeed, quite dead. And the killer had done a thorough job; it had hit every lethal area; jugular, heart, slashed spine, lacerations to the abdomen, severely gouged eyes, slashed legs, slit neck. Samus was recording every angle of the room to look for similar things, or probably guide the GF.  
  
Ridley: Samus, take the Metroids and check the stairs region, and DO be careful, I can't afford to lose you.  
  
He said that honestly, plus he needed us. Closer inspection of the ventilation shaft before we left the command center showed something scarier than the dead pirate. We sped up to catch Samus.  
  
Me: SAMUS!!! It looks like there are TWO of those things.  
  
Samus stayed silent, reeling from this discovery. We got to the stairs a few very tense minutes later; only to find the same scene as before, it appeared the pirates Hekks and Zarz had suffered the same fate as the one in the control room. Samus did the same thing, only to prove that it was the same method of death. I checked a corner and NCH watched Samus' back. Suddenly THIS HUGE CREATURE CRASHED THROUGH THE CEILING!!! On its side there was this... writing... like it was branded, but not by a stick, it looked as if it had been burned by a torch or something. The writing read: DEAMON. Samus knocked it over and it roared with a super missile and rolled into Morph ball, NCH and I picked her up; which would speed up the trip back.  
  
Only if we get back alive...  
  
===========================================  
  
Chapter 29: Revelations  
  
=========================================  
  
We were still floating away at our maximum speed; we were beginning to relax, UNTIL DAEMON TORE THROUGH THE CEILING!!! He closed the 30ft. gap between us with ease! He suddenly thrust his wings out and rammed Samus, who barely landed on her feet, then had to re-enter morph-ball to avoid his devastating punch! Samus Leaped, seeing the moment of attack and fired a super missile straight into Daemon's back, tearing off a considerable chunk. She rolled into morph-ball and rolled around the corner with us terrified Metroids following her... SUDDENLY FLAMES CONSUMED THE CORRIDOR!!! We kept going until the flames diminished, whereas Samus uncurled and sprinted almost toppling a pirate named Jakn. He stammered something but couldn't complete his sentence before Daemon tore off his head! We ran again, adrenaline pumping, with Samus firing missiles and plasma behind her back. Suddenly we collided with............ RIDLEY!!!  
  
Ridley: Samus, what did yo-  
  
Daemon tore through the wall!!! This guy never gives up!!! A few seconds later, ANOTHER creature clawed through the floor, it appeared to have "LEGION" branded to it as well. Ridley gathered all of his courage, and was barely able to state "Well... w-w-what are you and w-w-what are you doing...........on...my...ship?" Legion rose to his full height, tearing the ceiling. Samus' knees were shaking, NCH and I were quivering, and Ridley was petrified.  
  
Legion: We are the Forsaken Ones, tossed from the depths of space and time, thrown from the horrible world of whence we came. We were imprisoned for countless millennia, eons passed by without any noticeable signs of change. But then, one day, we became tired of our eternal slumber, and we erupted free, free to wreak destruction upon those who locked us into the sleep of eternity. But once we were about to eradicate the universe of these people, they summoned whatever power they had left and hurtled us into space. We slept for some time now, and it was merely by chance we ever landed on the hull of your ship...... and so we feasted. Now we will destroy you, and we will set this piece of rubble to the planet we desire........... the planet from where we were locked away... Earth.  
  
Legion and Daemon attacked, and the fires of Hades erupted.  
  
========================================= 


	2. Chapter 31

Chapter 31  
  
Legion attacked Ridley while Daemon focused on us. We ran to a separate hallway to give Ridley more room. Daemon was the more psychotic of the two so he ignored everything, even pain, to attack us! NCH was doing his best to find a spot to latch on to Daemon, but seeing the flame covering him, this was exceedingly difficult. Samus was finding the Ice Beam malfunctioning because of the intense heat! I somehow racked up enough adrenaline to charge Daemon's face; I succeeded in latching on to it and started to drain his life force! NCH used this moment of pain to latch on to the leg while Samus shot missiles at the body! Daemon threw us off and backed away, while still shooting fire. We backed off as well, and of all things ran into Ridley!!! Samus dropped a power bomb and threw at Daemon, destroying his right arm!!! An unhealthy amount of black blood poured out of the wound; Ridley had ducked under Legion and stabbed him with his tail! Both Legion and Daemon roared, shaking the entire station, in frustration; this combined cry tore open a portal in space and time! We watched as Daemon's body twisted at an impossible angle and walked through the portal. Then watched as Legion did the same. Ridley looked at Samus, and they acknowledged that this was the end. Ridley walked through the portal, followed by Samus and us. After are sickening trip we saw that we were in the place that spawned these unbelievably evil creatures. We are in the fires of Hades.  
  
This is the end we are going to die; after all, how can you defeat evil, when you are in its very origin? 


	3. Chapter 32

Chapter 32: Fusion  
  
Ridley Lurched onto the ground, Samus landed with a loud "CLANK" and NCH and I managed to stay in the air. I ventured forward, about 10 feet, when NCH realized...  
  
NCH: It appears we are in the fires of Hades...  
  
We stayed close and walked to a flaming pillar... THEN THEY ATTACKED!!! Ridley ducked Legion and tore its torso with its talons, whereas Daemon punched Samus in the face! Samus skidded back a large crack in her visor. She pressed some buttons to switch the Scan Visor to combat mode to see properly, then preceded to shoot Daemon in the face with a super missile. This...waterfall... of black blood poured out of Daemon and he let loose an unholy scream. Legion reappeared and created this "void" around them, when they emerged... There stood this creature, 30 ft. tall, claws as large as Samus herself. It flapped its wings sending us all flying. Ridley was trying to tear his eyes away from the ground.  
  
Legion/Daemon: Foolish mortal. I am going to kill you all. You never should have tampered with our plans, never interfered. But you did, and you earned an EXCEPTIONALLY painful death.  
  
The demon threw Ridley across the room. Then the "sky" opened, and this... throne, a pitch-black throne appeared. On it sat an impossibly evil creature. It looked at us, our feeble band. And laughed. 


	4. Chapter 33

Chapter 33: The Real Battle  
  
I dubbed the creature "Daemegion", quickly mixing the two names to make one. Daemegion attacked, Ridley unloaded, Samus fired the Siphon beam, and NCH and I tried to near the creature on the throne, the Devil himself. I charged with all my strength, but with a wave of his trident he sent us back into the fray. Daemegion spat fire at us; we kept going, not suffering any damage. I latched to its back and clawed, with NCH above me, draining energy. NCH came closer down, and I got a firm grip and started draining a substantial amount of energy. Samus fired super missiles at its face, while I kept draining for all I was worth. Ridley fired a meson bomb at a mark Samus had just attacked. Daemegion screamed. Suddenly Ridley roared and sent out a flame, easily the size of Daemegion itself. Ridley seemed to go into a craze; so we jumped off. He charged Daemegion, Ridley sunk his tail and claws into the neck, and bit close to the same area. Soon, Daemegion was dead. The devil stood; black electricity swirling around his tridents blades.  
  
Devil: So... The real battle begins. 


	5. Chapter 34

Chapter 34: An end and a Beginning  
  
Samus, NCH, and I stood still; there was nothing we could do any more. This fight was between Ridley and the Devil. They went flying across the room, slashing, stabbing, roaring. They both landed bone-shattering blows, and yet totally ignored the pain they where undoubtedly feeling. Ridley got the better of the evil and planted his tail between the Devil's eyes... and struck.  
  
Flames erupted everywhere! However, this was not fire; this was the black fire of evil itself. Ridley calmly walked to the center of our "arena" and met with us. NCH and I let Samus and Ridley talk. When we got back, the black fire approached us. When the flames leapt upon NCH and myself, we where not afraid of death anymore. Our senses failed, we could no longer hear, sense (sight), or feel anything. We regained our ability to "see" for one more second, just enough to see Samus, and see her. Crying she was; then we at last where totally consumed.  
  
I found myself on a cloud, and then I spotted NCH. We floated around, until we ran into a shining, hooded figure.  
  
NCH: An archangel.  
  
The angel explained that we where granted permission to Heaven, for saving the entire universe. A "gust" of wind pointed us to a distant figure, Ridley. And Drake, DRAKE!!!  
  
We continued to exist, and then Samus joined us. Our entire group had reformed. No grudges, no hate.  
  
This is the end of the tale of the saga of MZ.  
  
End... Metroid's Saga 


	6. Epilogue

Epilogue  
  
Teacher: This class is a Metroid, now extinct. They where creatures that would drain life force from their victims. Although somewhere said to have a soul.  
  
The teacher eyed the classroom, she new most of them didn't care. She cared. A little girl in the back of the room raised her hand.  
  
Teacher: yes?  
  
Girl: Miss Aran said that two of them helped her save the universe...  
  
A bell rang. The students charged out of the room.  
  
Teacher: So the legacy of the Metroids will continue to live on through a little girl.  
  
The teacher went to a closet in the back of the room. Unlocked a box and held a device: The Metroid Translator. She sighed. The children didn't know that the dead creatures she was so enthusiastic about, where the ones she had once dedicated her life to exterminating. She put the translator back in the helmet of her power suit.  
  
Teacher: The legacy will live on... 


End file.
